The present invention relates generally to padlocks for use in conjunction with a hasp or the like, and more particularly to sliding shackle padlocks for securing outwardly opening doors or other closures.
Conventional padlocks, cooperating with an associated hasp to secure doors, equipment, storage spaces, etc., have proven unsatisfactory in preventing unauthorized access to enclosed areas and in securing equipment. The designs of prior art padlocks lend themselves to being defeated by cutting and prying tools. Even when used in cooperation with conventional shields, shrouds, and/or enclosures, known padlocks have not been able to thwart a determined thief from gaining access to the supposedly secured space. The principal problem is that padlock shackles as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 generally do not fit snugly within a hasp thereby affording easy insertion of prying or cutting tools to break the lock.
In most prior art shielded padlock arrangements, the massive shape or inherent design limitations of the shield require that it be permanently mounted to the structure to be secured thereby inhibiting both the transferability and use of the shield in other locations.
Those prior art shielded padlock assemblies which are not permanently fixed to a wall or door are generally comprised of a modified piece added to an existing conventional padlock for use with a specifically identifiable hasp, and are generally incapable of cooperating with other hasps of differing sizes and shapes.
Constructing prior art shields out of high strength alloy steels and other special materials in order to impair the effectiveness of conventional cutting and prying tools has considerably increased the cost of prior art shielded padlocks while generally doing little to prevent a forced attack.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a sliding shackle padlock which will provide a tight fit between the haps and the sliding shackle in order to prevent the insertion of prying or cutting tools therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tight fitting padlock to which a shield may be attached and which may be utilized with a variety of hasp sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sliding shackle padlock which is both reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sliding shackle padlock which is particularly adapted to secure outwardly opening doors or other closures and which hides the hasp, or at least the staple of the hasp, on which the sliding shackle padlock is fixed.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sliding shackle padlock system having a means removably connected to a door jamb and on which a sliding shackle padlock can be secured to prevent the door from being opened.